To Win
by waterrain
Summary: America needs France's help and that help will not be free. However America is willing to do anything just to gain his freedom from England and if it means doing whatever France wants then so be it. Revolutionary America and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning France x America. **

**Time line during the Revolutionary War.**

America bit his own lip and could not believe what France wanted from him, but there was no choice for his people needed France's help. He wanted to gain his freedom from England and now America saw somewhat as to why England kept France away, but it is too late now. He made this choice and he will not back down from it.

"Ready, America?" France asked and then smiled slightly when America mutely nodded. He kissed America on the lips and his tongue brushed across those soft lips. France's tongue slipped inside and lustfully exploring this wonderful mouth that felt incredibly warm. His hands easily undressing America and then himself. France had him on the bed and one hand groping America's firm bottom. While rubbing his manhood against America's and muffling the soft moans with his mouth.

France smiled and broke the kiss seeing how pink America's cheeks were after a mere French Kiss. His lips were on America's neck and he made hickies all over the slender neck hoping that England will see how far America is willing to go. America bit his lips as he felt wetness on his nipples and watching France licking slowly until they were warm.

"Open." France muttered into America's right ear and smiled when he saw those legs spreading. He lowered his head down and had his hands on America's inner thighs to make sure he does not close his legs. America could not stop himself from moaning lewdly as he felt France licking his tip and doing it so slowly. Then gasping when suddenly he felt warmth and wetness surround his manhood. France was suckling up and down at a fast pace making America come easily. With great ease it was swallowed and nothing was left of it for France enjoyed the taste of Freedom that came from America.

"Your turn, America." France purred into America's ear and gently bit down on it. He moved himself on the edge of the bed and spread his legs open to allow America plenty of access. France smiled as he saw the blushing America go between his legs and then he moaned in pleasure when America slowly took his hard length into his hot mouth.

France's hips buckled and slipping more of his manhood inside of America's open mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of that soft and yet firm tongue licking his whole length while finding time to suckle it. America had his eyes closed and he felt humiliated, but he needs France to help and the wanting to be away from England. He was willing to do whatever it takes to win and end this as soon as possible.

"Mmm, you are so good for a beginner." France moaned and he knew that soon America will taste his juices, but forgot to warn him. America managed to swallow and it tasted too sweet, but a little escape from him and it was on his lips. France groaned when America pulled away, but then he smiled and pointed to America's lips. He watched as America's slender pink tongue came out and licked away the cum. France had America lick his fingers and then he had him laying on the back with legs spread open.

"Oh, America. So cute." France muttered to himself as he looked at the sight of America all spread out and on his back along with noticing the blush on those cheeks. He smiled for the sheer innocent and naiveties of America, but it makes this much more enjoyable and wondered if America will change. France was on the bed and he put one slick finger inside of America's hole. He could not want until he took America's virginity and be able to have him like this until America no longer needed his help.

France put his second and third finger inside eagerly. America did not cry out and he remained quiet as France's fingers moved inside of him. He smiled while removing his fingers from inside and deciding that he wanted to feel America all around him. America bit his lip as he felt France's manhood slowly invading his entrance and it was a slow pace at first.

France moaned in pleasure for America felt so tight and he begun to move a bit faster. He smiled as he heard America's breathless moans increasing and he went faster enjoying the fact America could not stop moaning so lewdly. France came inside of America and he found himself not able to stop moaning, but it mattered little for America had that problem too.

He stayed inside of America for a few hours going in and out of him along with coming inside of America not caring that his juices were spilling out from America's hole. At last France pulled his length from inside of America and he felt marvelous. That was the best sex he had ever had and that was saying something since France had sex many times. America's expression was neutral and it was time for him to take his leave of France.

"Won't you stay, America?" France asked while smiling from his bed and watching as America dressed himself not looking at him.

"I have to help my people." America replied calmly and he did not cry for this was needed since France would not help his people if he had refused to do this with him.

"Just remember every night until this is over that you are mine. You have to do this in return for my help and make sure not to forget this is to gain your freedom from England." France purred and he loved seeing America becoming tense.

"I won't forget, France. I will be back tomorrow night." America stated smoothly and then he walked out of France's bedroom fully clothed with his head held up high ignoring his feelings until he was back home in America.

"Oh, England would feel so heart broken and betrayed if he knew. Oh, well it is England's own fault and I'm happy for his mistakes has given me America at least at the moment. I best enjoy it while I can and I do have plenty of ideas of what I can do to America." France said to himself and then smiled softly, but it is better for England not to know about America having sex. He would furious and instead of focusing on America it would be on France with full force. It is better for England to think France helped America for free right now, but he knew somehow England would find out and afterwards still have no regrets for having sex with America.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters no sure how many.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Warning France x America. **

**Time line during the Revolutionary War.**

France sighed heavily and he knew why England really declared the war against his Citizen's, but then again England is still possessive over America.

Of course it did not help much that England literally caught him in the act of making love to America and hearing how America moaned. That must of hurt like hell for England, but personally France figured that England deserved it and America should be free from that possessives.

England had slammed open France's bedroom door and then his heart dropped when he saw America laid out on France's bed with his legs spread. He gripped his fists and saw as France kept on having sex with America, but what really broke his heart was hearing America moaning out 'France'.

"I was going to warn you to stay out of it, but forget it France. My Citizens declare war on your people." England had said harshly and then he looked at America with pitying eyes before saying coldly. "To think you would go so far to gain support and go against me."

England walked out and then slammed France's bedroom door shut. America's heart sunk and he knew England was right, but there was no other choice and no way out of it. France kissed him on the lips passionately and made America forget all about England's sudden arrival. America couldn't stop himself from melting at France's talented mouth and the thrusts that always hit the right spot. France broke the kiss and enjoyed hearing America making those pretty lewd moans.

"Oh, America. You make the most cutest sounds." France whispered in America's ear and then kissed it lovingly. America did not keep track of time and not caring that France's juices were spilling out of him.

"You are still so tight." France moaned as he came once again inside of America and then pulled out. He listened to America's breathless moaning and France was proud at being just that great at having sex. America's cheeks were pink and his eyes were half-lidded. No words were spoken and America stayed in France's bed despite the sex being over. France held America and they both fell asleep.

**France formally recognized the United States on February 6, 1778, with the signing of the ****Treaty of Alliance****. War followed not long after, when Britain declared war in France on March 17, 1778.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Warning France x America. **

**Time line during the Revolutionary War.**

France smiled to himself and he was the one who held America in his arms no one else. The first to truly touch America and until the war was over he can keep him. To be honest France is hoping that the war will last for quite a while after all he enjoyed having sex with America and being able to throw it into England's face.

America woke up and it was now night time. France was already naked and he was undressing America swiftly it did not take long to strip him. He laid America on his back and spread those lovely legs that were soft yet firm at the same time. France moved himself onto America's chest and his legs were parted so that it would be easy for what will happen next. America's hands were behind France's bottom and it brought the hard manhood closer to his lips.

"Mm, your mouth is so hot." France moaned lewdly as he felt America's mouth cover his tip and working his way quickly upwards. He felt America's slender finger's entering and enjoying the sheer pleasure of America. France couldn't stop moaning and he did not mind for America has become quick wonderful at bringing him to climax time after time.

America swallowed France's juices and his cheeks were red from blushing. He moved his fingers out and heard France groan from the loss, but then France moved his length from America's mouth. He rubbed on America's chest and listened to the slight moans. France did the until he came onto America's chest and then moved to make contact with America's hard manhood. He rubbed slowly and he enjoyed what America was moaning out.

"France, oh France." America moaned softly and his legs parted even more wanting to feel more of France on him. After a while they both came onto the other's length and France smiled to himself as he teased America's entrance with his manhood.

"Mm, Just do it." America groaned and France decided to finally enter inside of him. It was still tight and hot just like how France loves it. He had hand his hand on America's hard length and slowly rubbing it while thrusting into him eagerly. The only word's America could say was 'France' and nothing else.

France decided to be nice and he sat on America's lap with his legs spread. France's manhood was standing up and he slowly had America's length enter him. Of course France had complete control and his hands were on America's chest teasing those hard nipples. America's hand was on France's manhood and his thumb was teasing the tip he watched as the juices slowly leaked out of it.

France went up and down enjoying the feeling of America being inside of him. He groaned as he came onto America's hand and felt no shame in it. America moaned as he came inside of France and his hand was sticky with the juices. France felt himself being filled up and did not mind it at all. America panted and France moved his bottom away from America's length.

"It is marvelous having sex with you. It also feels good to have you inside of me." France purred and he watched in amusement as America's cheeks turned red.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning France x America. **

**Time line during the Revolutionary War.**

France was on top of America and he was hugging him tightly while rubbing their lengths together. His right hand strayed and it was groping America's wiggling bottom thoroughly.

"France, ah France." America moaned softly and he arched onto France's fingers that were teasing his hole.

'I do wonder what England would say if he saw how eager America can be at times.' France mentally thought and he kissed America passionately on the lips muffling the loud moans of pleasure. France felt pleased that he was able to have America for now and plans to enjoy every single minute of it. Maybe after the war America will still want to have sex with him and France grinned at the thought. His fingers moved out and now France's manhood was between America's eager legs.

"I'm going to win my independent from England. I can feel it coming closer." America managed to say and then he could only breathlessly moan as France moved inside of him quickly.

"You are beautiful, America." France moaned and he kept on hitting America's special spot making it where America could not speak, but could only moan and spread those legs. France went fast and rough listening to America begging for it to be 'Harder and Faster'.

'What would England say about me having his little America begging, pleading, and moaning for more. It is his loss, but my gain and victory tastes so very sweet.' France smugly thought to himself and he came inside of America while smiling brightly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
